thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
M-24
The Remington M24A2 is an bolt-action centerfire long rifle featured in The Last Stand: Union City and The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The M24 Sniper Weapon System (SWS) is the military and police version of the Remington 700 rifle, The M24 can hit targets accurately at distances of up to 875 yards. The A2 variant features a 10-round magazine designed to fire the .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge. It features a 24 inch barrel that can be fit with a suppressor. Further it has a Steel Bolt, an aluminium receiver and mounting block with a composite stock. A powerful sniper rifle, it was pending replacement when the outbreak struck. Information 'Tactics' With an extremely long range and excellent damage, the M-24 is adept in both raiding and compound defense, being able to pick off enemies from a safe distance and counter hostile snipers. However, its slow attack speed, long minimum range and high move speed penalty make it a good deal less useful in missions, where enemies are far more numerous. Its high ammo cost also makes it impractical to bring one, especially given its inefficiency against large groups. Grouping its wielder with other survivors will help to counteract its weaknesses. In addition, its accuracy is somewhat low for a rifle, so handing it to a survivor that has a high Ranged combat skill and/or specializes in long rifles is recommended. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions from level 16 . *A Custom Stock variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-02 Supply Box. *A Stabilized Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-01 Supply Box. *A Maintained Recoilless variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-03 Supply Box. 'Variants' *'Civilian' *'Clean' *'Clean Stock' *'Dampened Old' *'Extended Old' *'Extended Rusty Action' *'Generic' *'Generic' ' Rusty Action' *'High Capacity Old' *'Maintained Old' *'Old' *'Polished' *'Quiet Old' *'Quiet Polished' *'Quiet Rusty Action' *'Rusty Action' *'Sighted Old' *'Stabilized Old' *'Stock' *'Unwieldy' *'Dampened' *'Maintained' *'Quiet' *'Stabilized' *'Stabilized Stock' *'Unwieldy Scoped' *'Custom Action' *'Custom Stock' *'Extended' *'High Capacity' *'Long Barrel' *'Quick Action' *'Recoilless' *'Scoped' *'Sighted' *'Sighted Stock' *'Sighted' Long Barrel *'Stabilized Quick Action' *'Stabilized' Scoped *'Extended Quick Action' *'High Capacity Quick Action' *'Maintained Custom Action' *'Maintained Custom Stock' *'Maintained Scoped' *'Maintained Recoilless' *'High Capacity Scoped' *'Sighted Recoilless' *'Sighted Scoped' Performance 'Pros' *Highest stopping power of all firearms. *Longest range of all firearms. *Together with the Sportshot Carbine, the largest magazine of all long rifles. *Best Accuracy of all firearms. 'Cons' * High Ammo Cost * Attacks Slowly * Reloads Slowly * Loud (vs other long rifles) * Inaccurate (vs other long rifles) * High Move Speed Penalty * Long Minimum Effective Range Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Custom Action M-24 '(Unlocked with a level 7 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Custom Action M-24 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Maintained Scoped M-24 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: 'High Capacity Scoped' Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 8-25 x 0-4 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 16 x 0-4 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 37 Trivia *Even though the M24A2 normally is fitted with a bipod and suppressor, both of these aren't available in any of the games it featured in. *The M24A2 is damage-wise, the most powerful firearm featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone (Exceeded by the Barrett M82 in The Last Stand: Union City). *Before version 1.043, the scoped version of the M24A2, didn't have a scope in it's icon. This has been fixed. *The M24A2 is the largest weapon (43 inches long) to be featured in the The Last Stand series * The M-24 originally had a base level of 17 and could be scavenged during Level 17+ missions. This was changed by the Vintage update. * The M-24 is the only non-improvised firearm that has received the Vintage tag. M24INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPED WITH AN M24A2 SWS. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Long Rifles